SasuHina Songfics
by BXVAce
Summary: Just some short stories based off of songs I feel can fit SasuHina. More on the way.
1. Chapter 1

Isn't it strange that you and I, two people who haven't spoken to each other since childhood, would now become inseparable? Well, it should be expected. After all, when I came home, you nursed me back to health. You nursed him too, but you were the first one out of my own teammates that I talked to since coming back.

Ever since, you stood by side. I think that was when things began to change for us. You said it yourself, you felt closer with me than your family, your friends, even the dobe himself. I don't know how that could even be possible. I replayed every moment we had. We didn't even have that many at that point. But still, you trusted me with things you would tell anyone else. Sometimes, it felt like a truth realized, and it was amazing.

Seeing you every day, I can honestly say that I've never been in such a happy mood in my entire life. I'll never show it, of course. I can never show any emotion, even if you bring me more joy than anything else in this wretched world. This made me wish we were always this close. You could have right so many wrongs I have done. The misery and insanity I put myself through throughout these past years would never have happened. But now, we both have dreams we both can make true. Mine will now become true because of you.

Ever since before what we are now, back when we were just friends, I was thankful for you, for all the love I found in you. You held me tightly, never letting me go. Not letting me fall again. And when the village wanted my head on a spike, you saw and helped me through it all.

I felt like I had wings and I could fly when you returned my love for you. When you took my hand, I thought I could touch the sky. You, who gave me back my faith when I had none, told me that I no goal could be out of my reach, who stood by me and made me stand tall over all my trials, returned the love of a criminal, a murderer, a monster. But, with your love with me, I feel less like a monster. The universe was giving me a chance to make things right.

If there was anything that I was more grateful for in my life, it was every day I had with you. I may not know much about stuff like what we have, I know there will be one thing I am certain of; I'm blessed because I'm loved by you.

You never gave up on me. You were always there for me when I needed you the most. You were like the tender wind that carried me through all my hardships. You became a shining light in my darkness. You are now forever my inspiration. Through the lies that corrupted my life, you are the truth. My world is a better place because of you.

You were my strength when I was weak. You were my voice when I couldn't speak. You were my eyes when I couldn't see. You saw the best there was in me. Lifted me up when I couldn't reach. You gave me faith because you believed. I'm everything I am, because you loved me.

"Because You Loved Me"~ Celine Dion


	2. Chapter 2

I have always hoped the best for you. It's almost like a mother's hope that their child will never lose their wonder. Never lose that hunger for more in your life, even if you get your fill. Every breath with you I can never take for granted. I hope you feel the same with me.

I hope the love we have now will ever leave you empty handed in time. I can't tell you how much that would hurt me. When we stand on the beach, I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean. If you let one door in your life close, I hope you let another one open.

I remember the lecture I gave you on faith, in others, in yourself, in me. I hope you always give it a fighting chance. Because without that fight, you'll let those obstacles in the future might overcome you. And if you do face those mountains, don't you dare settle for the path of least resistance. This life might mean taking chances, but they're worth it.

I was told that loving you would be a mistake, that we would only be hurting each other. But I don't care, it's worth it. Because if I let some hell-bent heart take you again, he'll turn you into the same man you were before. I hope that I'll be with you if you face him. I hope if he tempts you with the same false promises as Orochimaru did, you'll have the strength to reconsider.

Give the heavens above more than just a passing glance. And when you get the chance to sit it out or dance, I hope you dance.

"I Hope You Dance"~Lee Ann Womack


	3. Chapter 3

The life around you is a complete hell, and I hate it. You father always belittled you, told you were worthless. He always made you cry. And those cruelties that surround you, all those lies and secrets, you have to come to me. Not you should, you HAVE to. I'll protect you and give you strength. I'll make sure you never lose hope, never lose faith.

That idiot always follows that useless fan girl around, never acknowledging your love for him. He's a fool. You have a sweet and gentle heart, and he's ignoring you. If only I could make you see that you don't need him. The one who can take care of you has been standing here this whole time.

There is no point in denying it, but I'm madly in love with you. It feels like you and I have been connected for lifetimes. And I'm going to make sure that you'll never, ever hurt again. This is my word, the oath I make from my own heart, for you. With us together, we can win this battle. And with my vow to you, and you in my arms, our life together has now just started.

When I hear your call, I always lose myself. Sometimes I rush too hard towards you that I trip over my own feet. That's how much I love you. And without you in my life, it's not even worth living at all.

And I will take you in my arms and hold you right where you belong. Till the day my life is through, this I promise you, baby. Just close your eyes, each loving day, I know this feeling won't go away. Every word I say is true. This I promise you

"This I Promise You"~N'Sync


	4. Chapter 4

I don't know how these dreams started. I use to dream about Naruto, but now I dream about you. But unlike him, dreams about you are like a whole new world. You are always cold, quiet, and distance. But the dreams about you are just so wonderful that when the sun rises, I try to keep asleep so I can stay with you.

I know you'd never accept me in the real world, so I just want to return to the dreams when you hold me, kiss me, and hold me high. I really wish you could do this in the real world. But I can't lie; you not doing it helps me to keep loving those nights when I dream about you.

Although, I can say I'd love to offer those nights so I can make my dreams real. Then we can put our differences aside and just fall in love. When we can just run away from our problems, whether they be you training to avenge your family or me to escape from the pressure of my family. So let's go there. Let's make our escape. Come on, let's go there. Let's ask "Can we stay?"

Can you take me higher? To a place where blind men see. Can you take me higher? To a place with golden streets.

Up high, I feel like I'm alive for the very first time. Set up high I'm strong enough to take these dreams and make them mine

"Higher"~Creed


	5. Chapter 5

You're holding me like a rushing river. Your warmth is so refreshing, your scent is intoxicating. But this moment alone, you are now one of the few people I can care about. You carry my heart like the way I was before Itachi took my family from me. The love I felt for him is now given to you. I also chuckle to myself in my head because you remind me of my mother. I hope that, like her, you'll be there.

I'm still weary. I love that you're the one still holding me right now. I hope you will be the one to scold me when I'm wrong and find me when I'm lost.

These damned villagers, they don't understand you or I. They tell me that I must always be faithful and stand when weak. But unlike them, you know I'm only human.

Everyone's taking control of me! Seems that the world's got a role for me! I'm so confused, will you show it to me? You'll be there for me and care enough to bear me!

In our darkest hour, in my deepest despair, will you still care? Will you be there? In my trials and my tribulations, through our doubts and frustrations, in my violence, in my turbulence, through my fear and my confessions, in my anguish and my pain, through my joy and my sorrow, in the promise of another tomorrow. I'll never let you part, for you're always in my heart.

"Will You Be There?"~Michael Jackson


	6. Chapter 6

I hate you. That's all I want to say to him. I just want to scream it to him. He never makes me feel like I can ever amount to anything. My teammates, my friends, they're the only ones who make me feel like I can move forward.

But with him, it's different. He's my father. He's supposed to encourage me. He's supposed to make me feel like that I can overcome every trial I encounter. But he never does. He sometimes treats me like I'm worst than the dirt at the bottom of his shoes. What kind of father does that?

I train every day. I drag my own body through the mud in hopes of impressing him. I keep going until my hands and the bottom of my feet bleed, then I go some more. I exhaust my entire being, but I never stop. I come home every night bruised, worn out, and almost dead. I make sure he sees my condition so he can see that I'm trying. But he never says anything.

There are times I just want to give up. I can never make him appreciate me. I know I shouldn't care because everyone else is always there for me. They always tell me that I shouldn't worry about him anymore. But it still hurts me to know that my father can't even tell me at least that I do a good job. I feel like that the world wants nothing more than to tear me down.

Until you come and sit a while with me.

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains. You raise me up to walk on stormy seas. I am strong when I am on your shoulders. You raise me up to more than I can be.

"You Raise Me Up"~Josh Groban


	7. Chapter 7

I don't understand why people complain when it rains. Listening to it in an empty room isn't as bad as everyone bitches about. Like that's the worst thing in the world. They have no clue what it's like to just sit alone on their bed, letting their tears fall like the rain outside.

I know Naruto would just laugh his stupid ass off if he saw me sitting here crying. But I could care less right now. I can say that I'm in the mood to just go through the days just brushing through everything. Even though not having you with me still hurts.

I go on my missions, trying to get you off my mind, just putting on my mask. I just tell Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi I'm fine. I can honestly live with it. I normally live a lie anyways, right.

But that's not what gets me.

…

I'm use to hiding my pain from everyone, even when I'm really hurt. Losing you has been too much on me, but I can honestly say that I scare myself with hiding it. I have to put up with it everywhere I go.

I hate that I have to force my happiness out when I see everybody together. I just go back to doing what I always did before us. When I'm all by myself when Kiba and Shino talk to everybody else, I just flash my fake smile and nobody even notices.

It gets harder every day I wake up. I get up, get dressed, and live with the pain. I just want one chance to take it all back because I'm tired of all the regret. I take back my days with you and give my misery for it. If I could, I'd tell you every word I have saved up in my heart that I just want to tell you now.

That I left unspoken

…

What hurts the most was being so close and having so much to say. And watching you walk away. And never knowing what could have been. And not seeing that loving you is what I was tryin' to do.

"What Hurts The Most"~Rascal Flatts

POV of both Sasuke and Hinata


	8. Chapter 8

What the hell have you done to me? Why am I seeing you everywhere I go? I mean, I didn't even say a damn word to you, but now, just out of nowhere, you plague my mind. I can't eat, I can't sleep. I close my eyes and there you are, smiling back at me. Your large pure white eyes stare right back at me. It's almost like you're looking right into my soul. More importantly, why do I all of a sudden care about you so much, that every time I see you hurt, I want to find the one who hurt you and kill him in cold blood?

Why can't you just leave me alone? You can't. I see you with that idiot loser and I want nothing more than to cut his throat. What do you even see in him? He's lazy, arrogant, stupid, and can't do anything without someone holding his hand. I've seen you train. You're far stronger than what your bastard father says, you are far above him, the loser, and anyone in this village.

Do you even know what you have done to me? You've cursed me to the point where I can't even heal. I can't go on with you leaving my head in genocide. And when you laugh, that sickening, repulsive, beautiful, sweet, gentle laugh, I feel all my hatred wash away. All ambition to avenge my clan has taken a back seat to your safety.

But I know one thing.

That I am stricken and can't let you go. When the heart is cold, there's no hope, and we know that I am crippled by all that you've done. Into the abyss will I run!

Into the abyss will I run.

**_I CAN'T LET YOU GO!_**

"Stricken"~Disturbed


	9. Chapter 9

How did I let this happen? How could I not keep you from leaving? When you told me, I thought I convinced you not to. I told you how much I cared for you, that you were the only one who I could confide in. Do you even realize how much you hurt me? Do you even care?

How can you just walk away from everything we've done together? You and me? And you know that the only thing I could do, if it were me instead of Sakura, is just watch you walk off. Even if I begged you more than she did, would you listen to me? I mean, you said it yourself, you always cared more about me than anyone else in the village. Then why did you leave me? And after all that we shared, I'd think you'd reconsider leaving.

I just wish I could make you come back. Maybe if you saw how much you hurt me, then maybe you'd turn around and come back to me. If you did, I wouldn't scold you or belittle you. All I want to do is hold you in my arms and tell you all the things that I need to tell you. And I know what you'd say; I shouldn't waste my time worrying about you and move on. But you don't understand. You're the only one, who really knew me at all.

So take a look at me now, well there's just an empty space. And there's nothing left here to remind me, just the memory of your face.

Now take a look at me now, because there's just an empty space. But to wait for you, is all I can do and that's what I've got to face.

Take a good look at me now, because I'll still be standing here, and you coming back to me is against all odds, it's the chance I've gotta take.

"Against All Odds"~Phil Collins


	10. Chapter 10

How could they do this to him? After all that he's been through in his life, they turned him into a killer. They drove him to this. I mean, I still miss him. He was my best friend after all. But I can understand why he ran away. They trained him, groomed him, forced him to kill. And he knew that if he kept going down this path, he'd drag Hinata down too. I now know how much he loves her. He wouldn't have taken her if he didn't. And I know she went willingly.

Does he even know what he's doing? He just ran off. He didn't even say good-bye. He's so young, and he's on his own, taking Hinata with him. And she went with him? I'll admit, even though I loved him dearly, I don't even know I would go with him. This isn't like he's going with Orochimaru. He's just running away from what the village wants from him. And he's dragging her with him. All I know is that she better take care of him...Maybe he does know what's doing.

_He's torn between his honor and the true love of his life. He prayed for both but was denied._

I can't believe she left! I know she was very unhappy with us, I know I'm still not in her good graces after what I did to her at the Chunnin Exams. I still haven't forgiven myself for what I have done. But this was just...unexpected. I will agree that she is right to be upset with us. We expected so much out of her, we never once gave any consideration about her feelings. She obeyed what the elders and her father told her, even though the treated her like dirt. She was right to leave, I see that now. But Uchiha better not hurt her, or I'll hunt him down and kill him.

I miss her already. But I'm not going to be like father and the rest of the elders. I'm not going to trash talk her. I'm not stupid, I love her no matter what. She's my sister, and I'll support her no matter what. I know that she wanted to stay, but Sasuke promised her an escape from all this pressure. She was torn for days, between the hatred for our family and the love she has for him. But I know he'll never let her get hurt. He loves her too much for that. But if you come back, big sister, I'll be here for you.

_She's torn between her honor and the true love of her life. She prayed for both but was denied._

Please forgive me for the sorrow, for leaving you in fear. For the dreams we had to silence, that's all they'll ever be. Still I'll be the hand that serves you, though you'll not see that it is me.

...

So many dreams were broken and so much was sacrificed. Was it worth the ones we loved and had to leave behind? So many years have past, who are the noble and the wise?

_Will all our sins be justified?_

"Hand of Sorrow"~Within Temptation (inspired by a video I found on Youtube. Hunt it down, it's awesome!)

(Author's Note; This may be a confusing chapter, but the first four paragraphs are from the views of Naruto, Sakura, Neji, and Hanabi. Sasuke and Hinata run away from the village, but not to Orochimaru. They just run away from the pressure of everything. The final two, from the song, are a message from Sasuke (the first paragraph) and Hinata (second).)


End file.
